helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakajima Saki
Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by Up-Front Agency and part of Hello! Project. She is the sub-leader of ℃-ute. History 2004 Nakajima first joined Hello! Project in 2002 as one of the fifteen children chosen from the Hello! Project Kids auditions after performing "Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru" by Morning Musume. In 2004 Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit. Nakajima didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. 2005 The remaining kids ending up forming ℃-ute in 2005. The group didn't make its official debut until late in 2006, with their first official single released in February 2007. Nakajima is also a member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P., the Hello! Project futsal (indoor soccer) team. 2007 In October 2007, Nakajima was placed in the unit Athena & Robikerottsu along with fellow ℃-ute member Okai Chisato, as well as Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika of Morning Musume. 2009 In 2009 she was chosen along with fellow Hello! Project Kids members Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako as well and Mitsui Aika from Morning Musume to be in a newly formed group Guardians 4 formed to sing the openings to the anime Shugo Chara!. She was later named leader of Guardians 4 2010 Nakajima was chosen to be in the revived unit Petitmoni V along with fellow ℃-ute member Hagiwara Mai and soloist Mano Erina. During the ℃-ute 2010 concert, Nakajima dislocated her hip and was taken out of ℃-ute activites until she made a full recovery. Alongside Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Takagi Sayuki and Sato Ayano, Nakajima will be starring in the 2010 horror movie Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D. 2011 On July 14th, she opened her Ameba blog tited "Blog day's". On August 7th, it was announced That Nakajima will be in a movie tittled Zomvideo. The movie will be release in 2012 Nakajima will be in a stage play featuring Okai Chisato, Miyamoto Karin and Kudo Haruka. titled 1974 Ikunayo The play will run from 12/14~18. 2012 On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Nakajima, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Iikubo Haruna were chosen to form the unit DIY♡. On July 25 it was announced that ℃-ute's Nakajima Saki, Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai and Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako will be performing in an stage play titled Cat’s Eye based on a manga. The stage play will run from 9/22 till 9/30. Profile *'Name:' Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *'Nickname:' Nakki *'Date of Birth:' February 5, 1994 (age 18) *'Place of Birth': Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 155cm *'Blood type: '''O *'Audition Song:' Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute:' 7 Years *'℃-ute Color:' '''Blue' *'DIY♡ Color:' Turquoise *'Hello! Project Groups:' **H.P. All Stars (2004 shuffle unit) **℃-ute (2005 - present) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007 - 2008) **Guardians 4 (2009 - 2010) **Petitmoni (2009 - present) *Other: **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby: '''Making up my own characters *'Special Skill:' Twirling a hula hoop many times on the first try! Scooping up goldfish game, super ball scooping, wanage (Japanese ring toss game) *'Strong Point:' Quickly doing things that I think of! *'Weak Point:' I'm short, I can't concentrate on studying. *'Habit:' Making a bulldog face when I'm feeling down? *'Favorite Color:' Pink, white *'Favorite Flower:' Cosmos, marigold *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' Sitting quietly (I'm always fidgeting) *'Scared of:' Rollercoasters *'Favorite Movie:' "Tonari no Totoro"!! *'Favorite Book:' The picture book "Soramame-kun no Bed" *'Favorite Word:' "Ganbare!" (Do your best) *'Favorite Season:' Fall *'Favorite Food:' Gratin, sushi, crab fried rice, pork miso soup, pears, peaches, Mango Almond smoothie *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy things, green bell peppers *'Favorite Song:' FIRST KISS * '''Charm Point:' Heart-shaped mole! (on my hand), eyes?! Single Participated In ℃-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE * Bye Bye Bye! * Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu * EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! * SHOCK! * Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ * Dance de Bakoon! * Aitai Lonely Christmas * Kiss me Aishiteru * Momoiro Sparkling * Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko * Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku * Aitai Aitai Aitai na Athena & Robikerottsu * Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! * Seishun! LOVE Lunch Guardians 4 * Omakase♪Guardian * School Days! * PARTY TIME * Going On! Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BerriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Akai Freesia (赤いフリージア) by Melon Kinenbi *Magokoro no Michi by v-u-den *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (でっかい宇宙に愛がある) by Morning Musume 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS﻿ (最高級のエンジョイGIRLS) by ℃-ute *Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo by Chisato Moritaka 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Time﻿ Capsule (タイムカプセル) by ℃-ute *Big dreams by ℃-ute 4th Event (2009.11.??) *Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan by Morning Musume *Shiritsu Kyougaku by ℃-ute 5th Event (2010.4.??) *Lucky Aura by Mano Erina *Suppin to Namida by Goto Maki *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ by Morning Musume Sakuragumi *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago by Morning Musume *16sai no Koi Nante by Abe Natsumi Works Featured Singles *2007-11-14 勝利のBIG WAVE!!! (Shouri no BIG WAVE!!!) Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D *2012 Zomvideo (ゾンビデオ) Television *℃-ute has Come #05 – 2007-01-06 *℃-ute has Come #06 – 2007-01-20 Internet *Hello! Pro Video Chat #22 – 2005-08-18 *Hello! Pro Hour #05 – 2006-04-28 Theater * 2009 Romantic ni Yoroshiku (ロマンチックにヨロシク) * 2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) * 2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) * 2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) * 2012 Junkers Come Here (ユンカース・カム・ヒア) * 2012.09.22~30 CAT'S EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) Photobooks *2009.12.09 NACKY *2011.07.15 W SAKI Trivia *Has an older sister and has 2 younger sister. *She has stated that Ishikawa Rika and Konno Asami are the Hello! Project members she respects the most. *More recently, she has named her favorite food as Mandarins, her charm point as "my front teeth", her strong point as "I'm never happy with second place", her weak point as "I can't concentrate on studying" and her hobby as "playing with my phone." *During the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Summer-Fall: Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!", Nakajima injured her hip. *She is known to be one of the best dancers in Hello! Project. And is the best dancer in ℃-ute. *Shares the same last name with Hey! Say! JUMP member Nakajima Yuto, B.I. Shadow member Nakajima Kento, soloist artists Nakajima Michiyo, Nakajima Yumiko, Nakajima Miyuki and Nakajima Megumi. But they are not releated. *When taking photoshoots for singles and albums, she always has her lips parted or is smiling. *She is the only current member of ℃-ute to have her own blog. *She is very ticklish on her neck. External Links * Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello! Project) * Official ℃-ute Blog * Official Nakajima Saki Gree Blog * Official Nakajima Saki Ameblo Blog * http://blog-project.net/nakajima-saki (Gree English Translation) Category:C-ute Category:2002 Auditions Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Pucchimoni Category:Guardians 4 Category:Blood type B Category:1994 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:February Births Category:Mix Gatas Category:Little Gatas Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Nakajima Saki Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. players Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡